Stealing Supplies
by Valentinesbullet
Summary: What do Vincent and Yuffie have in common? Stealing...well sort of. Rated M for violence and Cid's mouth.
1. Sneaky Sneaky

Author's Note: This chapter is bloody! Well...all of it will. So if it's not your cup of tea...go read something else because I will NOT deal with complaints. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own diddly-squat...but I love to manipulate what I can do.

&

I watched every movement…waiting. Waiting for the guard below the tree I'm hiding in to fall asleep. I could tell that he was getting shifty. Shifting from one foot to the other. _He knows I'm watching him. _The guard looks up to where I am and I freeze. He was practically staring right at me, but didn't seem to notice it. I waited another hour and the soldier finally seemed to calm down and sit down against the tree. I waited and listened for his breathing until I knew for sure that he was asleep. Silently, I jump down next to his bag and look through it. Hardly anything…but something the rest of us could make use out of. Slinging the leather bag over my shoulder, I run back to the campsite as quietly as possible, making sure not to catch the attention of any fiends. When I finally do, I drop the bag by our other supplies and plop down onto the ground like nothing happened. I did my part.

"You little thief."

Tifa.

"We were running low on supplies. Besides, the next town isn't very close by."

The martial artist sits up and joins me by sitting next to me and following my gaze into the dancing flames before us. I close my eyes and allow the warmth of the flames to wash over my pale, ivory skin and soon lie down with my hands behind my head. Tifa giggles and I crack one of my eyes open and glance at her with curiosity.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh…nothing. I've just never seen you so relaxed."

It was hard to relax around Avalanche. Yuffie was always trying to get into my pockets, Cid with his constant swearing and smoking--which I didn't mind too much--Barret with his CONSTANT yelling, Cait Sith with his CONSTANT talking, and everyone else I didn't mind so much. Cait Sith can really talk an ear off--besides Yuffie--I've come close to ripping the animatronic cat to shreds of metal. I even told him I would, and he shut up for a while after that.

"Well, it's hard to relax half the time."

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

Tifa pulls her knees close to her chest and she leans her head to look at me. I took this chance to study every one of her facial features. Her eyes, lips, nose, and even her flawless skin. I was tempted to touch her cheek, but refrained myself from doing so. I open both my eyes fully and look up at the night sky and wait patiently as it slowly turns to dawn. The brunette was able to stay awake the whole time, and everyone was beginning to wake up.

"Fucking slept like a log…and I'm still tired."

Typical Cid. Can't go a sentence without using profanity about something. The two of us got along fairly well, if you don't include the smart remarks we often shoot at each other.

"Already up Sunshine?"

"I've been up all night."

"Why…fucking vampire man…"

"Getting supplies. We were low."

"From where?"

"He's a sneaky little thief."

"Never thought he could do it."

I get up and begin to pack and the two get my picture and do the same as everyone else continues to wake up. After we all drag our belongings on the airship, Cid walks over to the control panel and raises an eyebrow after messing with the keys.

"Fucking airship!"

This was a first. I never thought I would hear Cid bad-mouthing his 'baby'.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's not starting up!"

Great. We're miles away from the next town, low on supplies, and Cid's airship broke down. Can it get any worse?

"Can you fix it?"

"If I can get the parts."

I suppose it can.

"Well…the closest town is Mideel. I'll go get the parts for you."

Tifa travel to Mideel alone? Not on my watch.

"Not without someone."

My eyes widened when I realized I had said that out loud. It earned a good stare from everyone, but I shrugged it off.

"Sunshine…what happened to your silent reputation?"

I glance at the pilot and raise an eyebrow before turning to Tifa and grabbing her arm.

"Good question."

Without another word, I drag Tifa out of the broken down airship with me and she wriggles out of my grasp once we're a good twenty yards from it.

"I'm a big girl you know."

I simply shrug and walk on and hide a smirk when she runs up next to me and lightly punches my shoulder. I'll admit that it was a little painful…seeing she earned a grunt from me.

"Who would've thought that the great Vincent Valentine had a heart?"

"Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

"Eh…neither I guess."

"Hmm."

By the time we were halfway to Mideel, I heard something behind us getting louder. I've been hearing the rustling sounds for the past hour or two, but ignored it. It was windy outside so I just left it alone until the wind died down. I realized that we weren't alone.

"Vincent, you're slacking."

"For a good reason."

I rest my hand on the handle of Cerberus and turn around just in time to duck when a Behemoth lunges at me. Much to my dismay though, Tifa was hit by it. I did what came to my mind and lunged at the large beast before it could really hurt her and thrust my claw into it's chest. I rip out its heart and watch it twitch for a few seconds before crushing its heart between the talons of my claw. Black blood splattered all over my body, including Tifa's and I notice her gag.

"That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen you do."

"I'm sure you'll see more than that."

Leaving it at that, I grab her hand and help her up, and we continue traveling to Mideel and reach the small town by nightfall.

&

Summary: Mwahahahahhaha...I just had to put that in there. Please review. I'll update as soon as possible!


	2. Grouch

"Vincent…where are you _going_?"

I motion my hand toward the shop and the brunette groans.

"Can't we go in the morning? I'm tired."

"I do recall that I did the fighting today. You did the screaming."

"I _didn't _scream!"

She was right, she didn't. I did do the fighting though.

"If we buy the parts now, we can leave for the others in the morning."

I ignore Tifa when she huffs, and carry myself to the shop and open the door. I stand to the side and let Tifa in and follow afterwards. Quickly, I walk through the aisles and get the needed parts and the martial artist looks at me in confusion.

"How do you know what to get? Cid never told us-"

"Believe me…he did."

"How?"

"I've heard him complain about the parts he needed for the past two weeks."

Leaving it at that, I gather up the rest of the parts and walk over to the counter and drop them on its wooden surface. It startled the man sleeping in the chair in the back--I found it quite amusing when he fell out of it--and he hurries over.

"Did you find everything alright?"

"It seems so…"

My comment earned another punch in the arm from Tifa and I hold my left arm and glare at her. She returns the same look and I roll my eyes before looking back at the clerk. To my satisfaction, he was fast to ring up the items, and he looks at me. I caught a glimpse of fear behind his blue eyes but shook my head and fished into my pocket for gil.

"10,000 gil is your total-"

"WHAT?!"

I nearly fell forward onto the counter. There was no way-

"I was just joking. 2,000 is your total."

Mumbling under my breath, I slap the said gil onto the counter and grab the bags. Boy was I pissed. When I'm tired, I'm not someone to mess around with. Well…I never am.

"Don't mind him. He's very crabby. Have a good night."

_Tifa…_my God she can find something out of everything. It was annoying…and attracting at the same time. I walk out the door toward the inn and listen as Tifa jogs up next to me and punches me in the arm _yet _again.

"You just had to be rude. He was just trying to lighten your mood."

I wasn't in the mood--boy did that sound familiar--so I walk into the inn when we reach it and slam my fist on the desk to wake up the woman. Gaia…everyone seemed to be sleeping. Some service. The woman jumps and stands up straight when she notices the two of us and smiles. Oh-so-fake.

"I need two rooms-"

"I'm sorry sir. We only have one left, but it has two beds-"

"That's _fine…_"

The woman seemed to catch my bitchy mood and hastily hands Tifa the room key as I pay her and storm up to the room. Tifa walks up the stairs, seeming to count each and every one of them, and opens the door when she reaches it. I scowl and she pushes me inside after rolling her eyes, and she closes the door behind her.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! I have never seen you _so crabby! _Gaia! I know your old, but come on!"

"Maybe I wouldn't be so crabby if you helped me out a little!"

"You never asked for it!"

"Use your brain for once Tifa! I have my arms full of heavy parts-"

I stop. That last comment hurt her, and I regret saying anything to her. Then her eyes begin to water and I give in. It was one of my weaknesses when she was around. I hated to see her cry.

"Tifa…I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I'm just very-"

"All I wanted…was for you to come so we can talk alone. I want to know you better…but maybe I was wrong. You won't open up to me."

I blink several times--I didn't know I could and I mentally laughed at the fact--she wants to know about me? She knew plenty. I'm a monster…that's all she needs to know.

"You already know I'm a monster-"

"No Vincent. Not that. I want to know about your past. How you came to be."

I sigh and turn to one of the beds and drop the bags at the foot of it on the ground. After doing so, I sit down on it and pat my hand on an area next to me. Tifa got the picture and hesitates before sitting next to me. She grabs my right hand and I watch in surprise as she traces her finger on it.

"I really want to understand you. You really have to let people in if you don't want people to look at you as a monster."

"I'll tell you…only if you keep it to yourself. I'll tell the others when I'm ready."

"Of course…I promise."


	3. His Past

**A/N: This chapter talks about Vincent's past!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own diddly-squat. Now don't bug me about it.**

_&_

_What am I getting myself into?_ I look down at Tifa, and she looks up at me and waits for my story. _I'm going to regret this._

"You already know I fell in love with Lucrecia. Correct?"

"Right…"

"Well…she didn't love me…for a reason."

Tifa was still hanging onto my hand, and I only realized this when she gripped onto it tightly.

"My father died in a laboratory accident when I was twenty-four. He worked with Lucrecia at the time and she was with him in the lab beneath Shinra Manor. I don't know all the details of my father's death, but I do know that Lucrecia felt responsible for it."

"What was your father's name?"

"Grimoire. Dr. Grimoire Valentine."

Little did Tifa know, I also missed my father. The two of used to always get ice-cream and go to the park when I was little. It was a memory I would never forget.

"What else?"

"When I was assigned to protect Lucrecia, I noticed her say something to herself. I ignored it though…thinking it was nothing. Weeks went by and I fell in love with her quickly-"

I had to stop for a brief second. What I was about to tell her was heart-breaking.

"Until I found out she was married to Hojo _and _pregnant with his child. I also found out that they were going to experiment on it with Jenova's cells to see what would happen."

I heard Tifa stifle a gasp and I closed my eyes to fight back the tears threatening to break free.

"How could they do that to a baby?"

I ignored her. "I didn't do anything at first, because she was happy. Then when she grew ill from the cells, only then did I make my move. I tried to get Hojo to talk, but he took out his gun and shot me, and experimented on my body afterwards. Lucrecia found my dead body and gave me the form of Chaos to revive me and disappeared soon after.-"

"Vincent. How could she have disappeared if she was in her cave?"

"That's only her body and consciousness…I'm guessing."

She hugged me. I wasn't expecting it--I'm usually someone who pushes someone away at physical contact--but I didn't push her away. In fact…I brought her closer. The feeling of her--someone who cared--made me feel…different. Like I was normal again. I loved that feeling.

"Vincent…I'm sorry."

_Don't be sorry…just don't move._ She started to move, but I wouldn't let her. I pulled her tight against me, and she didn't resist.

"No…stay here."

We stayed there--for God knows how long--until the martial artist grabs my claw. I watch as she moves it around in circles, then she glances up at me.

"Is it real?"

"Of course. I just wear it as a weapon."

To show her proof, I take off the gauntlet and hold up my gloved arm and she smiles. Why? I have no clue.

"I thought Hojo did something to it."

Oh…that's why.

"No. My body's fine. Save for the demons."

I look at the digital clock resting on the dresser across the room and scowl at the red numbers flashing three in the morning at me. We only had about four or five hours to sleep.

"I think we should get some sleep now…"

I released her--not wanting to do so--and she nods and walks over to her bed. She lazily crawls under the covers without changing, and I do the same. Only letting myself sprawl out onto mine.

&

Summary: Everything you read about his past is true! Even his father's name. Except for his memories with his father. Please R&R!


	4. Embarrassing

I woke up around three hours later--so much for sleep--and sat up. I look at Tifa's bed when she giggles and raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"I thought you were a quiet sleeper."

I had a feeling that this was going on a subject I didn't want to hear about…but it was too late for that.

"You must have been REALLY tired."

"Why do you say that?"

"You--of all people--_snored_!"

I felt a blush creep onto my face. I _snored_? My God…the last time I did that…was…NEVER!

"I thought for sure you were going to wake yourself up!"

I groan and fall back onto my bed and cover my face with my right hand, then peek at Tifa when she bursts into laughter. _What now?_

"Wow Vincent…you're very interesting."

"I didn't just snore…did I?"

"No way! You were talking in your sleep…fighting with your pillow…talking about how you don't like watermelon flavored snow cones--"

"Alright! Alright! I get it!"

"Do you really not like watermelon flavored snow cones?"

"Yes…it's true."

I wave her away and throw the covers off--I have no clue how I had gotten under them--and grab the bags off the ground. Tifa makes both of our beds and I throw a bag at her. She catches it--and to my amusement--falls to the ground.

"Whoa! Gaia! This is heavy!"

"Try carrying around both the bags."

"Now I know why you were so crabby last night."

I rolled my eyes, "Get up. We might as well get a head start and get back to the others by dinner."

Tifa nods and struggles to her feet and she follows me to the door until I stop. There was one thing I wanted to know.

"Tifa?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you make the beds?"

"Habit."

"Ah."

She didn't necessarily have to make the beds since we slept in an inn. That was for the house-keeping/maids--whatever the hell you call them--to do. I shrug my shoulders and walk out of the room and Tifa follows close behind. As we leave Mideel, I look at the brunette when she sighs. I had a feeling it had to do about last night…not the heavy bags.

"May I ask what's bothering you?"

"O-Oh…it's nothing."

She smiled at me. Again…oh-so-fake. She would always cover up her feelings with a smile. It never fooled me.

"Liar."

"I was just thinking about last night."

"I thought so."

The rest of our walk was in silence, and thankfully, no monsters bothered us. If they did, we would have a terrible time driving them off with our arms full of heavy parts. Once we walk onto the airship by nightfall, we were greeted by a chain of profanity.

"Fucking hell Sunshine! What the hell took your skinny ass so long?!"

The pilot snatches the parts out of our arms and Tifa shakes her head.

"You're welcome Cid!"

"Yeah…whatever. Thanks Teef."

We watch as he walks over to the control panel, and we lose sight of him as he gets onto his back to repair the airship.

"Where are the others?"

"Probably in the meeting room. You better start dinner Tifa. I might die if the brat makes us another meal again."

Tifa snorts and walks out of the room, and I glance at Cid. I had to agree with him. Yuffie's cooking wasn't the greatest. I think we would all prefer raw meat.

"What are you looking at Sunshine?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

I let him ponder over my remark, and he seemed to get it after a few minutes.

"Damn bastard."


	5. A Question

Dinner came and passed. I was kind of glad that I went with Tifa to Mideel, or I would've had to sample Yuffie's cooking. After a meal that was edible, everyone went to bed. Except for Tifa and I. She was busy cleaning up…and I was busy reading a one-thousand page novel that I've already read three times.

"OW!"

Tifa grabs her hand and I jump out of my seat at the table and walk over to the martial artist in long strides and grab her arm. She grabs a nearby towel, but I shake my head and lead her to the table.

"I looks pretty deep. What happened?"

"I accidentally stabbed my hand with a steak knife."

I watch as blood seeped out from her palm and onto the floor and I drop her arm and walk over to the drawers. The metal drawer screeched loudly as I pulled it out halfway and I cringe. Not only was it normally a horrible sound, it was worse for me since my senses were ten times better. Courtesy of my demons. I finally find the first-aid kit and close the drawer--cringing at the screeching again--and walk back over to the bleeding woman. Sitting in front of her, I grab her hand and clean it gently--so I don't hurt her too much--then pull out a restore materia and heal the cut.

"That should do it."

"Th-Thanks…"

I release her hand and return the kit to its rightful place, then look at Tifa. She was a bit pale, but I was expecting that reaction. It was normal to lose a little color when you get hurt. My God. I'm starting to sound like a doctor. Tifa glances at the novel on the table--probably to distract herself--and she opens it.

"I thought you read this already."

"I did. Three times."

"Then why don't you get a different book? Doesn't this one get boring?"

"A little."

The truth was, that novel was my father's favorite title so I thought I would give it a look over. I liked it as well.

"Vincent?"

When she call my name, it sounded…melancholy. To be honest though…I wasn't sure.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well…no. Did I tell you I used to run a bar?"

"I believe so."

"I was thinking…if we survive this…I was thinking about opening a new one."

We? Oh…she must mean all of us. It got me thinking though. Why didn't she just say I?

"You should."

"What will you do if you survive?"

That…was a damn good question. I never really thought about it. If I do survive--

"I might go back."

"Why? Why would you want to sleep your life away?"

"There's nothing for me to do."

"Then…can you come with me? Help me build a new bar?"

I blinked. She wants me to help her? I stood there for awhile, then nodded.

"I don't see why not."

Not even a moment after I said that, I found myself on the ground…trapped in a crushing hug that could pop off a chocobo's head.

"T-Tifa…I c-can't…"

"Oh! Sorry!"

She quickly gets up and helps me off the ground and I hold my head. It felt like someone was using a jackhammer on it.

"Just…one thing…"

"Yeah?"

Tifa tilts her head up to look at me and I rub at my temples.

"Don't do that again…at least not while we're standing up and there's a hard ground under our feet."

"I said I was sorry!"

"I know. I'm just warning you ahead of time."

I couldn't stand there any longer. I had to get in bed before I passed out from the on-coming migraine. So I bid Tifa good-night, and retire to my room.


	6. The Fight

We walked down the crater in silence, killing any monsters that got in our way until we reached the rendezvous point. Only then did we exchange words.

"Need any medicine?"

"No. I'm fine right now…you should be more concerned about yourself."

I let Tifa digest my words as we sit in a safe area, and I kneel next to her with my Restore materia. A quiet sigh escapes my lips when I find it dull, and she looks at me with a smile.

"It's okay. Maybe the others have something to help it."

"Maybe when it charges up again I'll save it for the larger wounds."

I search through my pockets for any kind of other medicine and succeed when I find a potion and give it to her. She takes it with a thankful look on her face and drinks it, then stands back up after a few minutes with my help.

"Tifa?"

"Hmm?"

"When we find Sephiroth to fight him…I promise to protect you to the best of my abilities. I want to help you fulfill your dream of building a new bar."

"That means you have to survive as well."

"Of course. That was my intention."

As I and the rest of the group walk down to the core of the crater, I turn when I hear a whoosh but find nothing. I shake my head and continue on, and when we reach the bottom, I freeze when a blade stabbed Tifa from behind. She gasps from the pain and falls to her side and I roll to the side just in time to avoid Sephiroth's blade from stabbing me as well. I growl as I turn into Chaos and I crouch over Tifa and glare at Sephiroth and snarl at him.

"Damn you!"

I lunge at the silver-haired madman with Death Penalty and fought him. I won't forgive him if Tifa died, that's why I had to kill him now before I lost my chance to save the one I came to love. That's right…I love her. She was the only one that cared enough to listen to my story and help me through my past to the present. Now I felt it was my duty to protect her. And protect her I shall.

"Fuck Vince! Calm down!"

Cid's cries meant nothing to me as I tortured the man when he fell back. I was brutal…but he deserved it. He deserved to feel the pain of all the innocent people he had killed. At the same time though, I felt sorry for him. He had Hojo for a father. One that experimented on him before he was even born. At last, when I landed the last bullet into his skull, I prayed mentally that the Cetra would forgive him.

"What…the…hell…"

I turn to Tifa calmly, with sadness beating at my eyes, begging to let the tears free before I walk over and kneel next to her. I form back to my original self and brush her hair back and she stirs weakly before opening her eyes.

"Vincent…"

"Hush…save your strength."

I pull her carefully into my arms and lay her head on my chest and I rest my head on top of hers and inhaled her scent.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Of course."

"Can you open a bar for me?"

"I promise Love…"

"And…"

"What is it Tifa?"

"I love you…Vincent Valentine."

"…I love you too."

After our last words were exchanged, Tifa's body had returned to the planet in small green lights. All of our friends mourned silently after that day. I kept my promise of course and opened a bar for her, naming it what she always wanted to call it:

Seventh Heaven

END

&&&&&&

A/N: Okay…wow…I hope that wasn't too stupid, but I finally finished my first fanfic! I hope most of you have enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!!! =D


End file.
